Dr. Albert Beck
Dr. Albert Beck is the main antagonist of the 2015 Lifetime TV movie Stalked By My Doctor and its 2016 sequel Stalked By My Doctor: The Return. He is portrayed by Eric Roberts. Role in the Movie Sophie, an 18 year old high school student, and her boyfriend Ryan get in a car accident due to Ryan texting while driving which results in both of them being rushed to the emergency room. They end up at the hospital Dr. Beck works at. Ryan suffers from a broken leg while Sophie has a few broken ribs, one of which is piercing the left ventricle of her heart. Being the chief cardiologist, Dr. Beck is the one who must perform the surgery needed to save Sophie's life. Dr. Beck tells Sophie in the ER that he would take her out to get sushi together once she had recovered and was gazing at her longingly during surgery. After the surgery, Sophie was taken to a private room for recovery. Dr. Beck walks in and shuts the door, leaving the two alone in the room. He kisses her while she’s unconscious. Sophie's mother tells him soon after he kissed Sophie that Sophie would “want to give you a really big kiss” if she were awake, and she kisses him on the cheek for her. Dr. Beck continues to be even creepier, but Sophie does not know his true intentions and thinks he is just being a good doctor. She gives him a teddy bear and a note saying “my heart truly belongs to you" to show her appreciation for saving her life. Once she is out of the hospital and is doing well, Dr. Beck continues to follow Sophie around eventually confronting her at the mall asking her if she want to go to a movie. Sophie finally realizes how perverted he is and rebuffs him. Later Dr. Beck goes into an alleyway having a mental breakdown by tearing up garbage cans and shouting "I AM A DOCTOR!" Freaked out about what had happened at the mall, Sophie goes and tells her parents about Dr. Beck. Sophie's mother suggests getting another doctor, but Sophie's father refuses to believe anything and tells Sophie to deal with it because Dr. Beck is the best cardiologist around. Sophie's mom yells at Sophie's father until he agrees to talk to Beck and is promptly manipulated into thinking this is all in Sophie’s head. Dr. Beck later breaks into her room while she is gone and rolls around in her bed and smells the sheets. While he is covered up in her bed, he has a sexual fantasy about her, imagining her straddling him in her bra and underwear and eventually having sex. His fantasy ends when he hears Sophie and her boyfriend Ryan coming into her room. He hides in a closet, and as Sophie walks into her room she notices how her bed is a mess; her bed was made when she left earlier. Determined to have Sophie all to himself, Dr. Beck crashes Ryan's physical therapy session at the hospital, stealing his phone and sending fake texts talking about what a "bride of Frankenstein" his girlfriend is because of her scar. Sophie, thinking Ryan sent those texts, confronts him about it. He tells her he didn’t send the text, but she doesn’t believe him. Eventually Ryan realizes that it was Dr. Beck and confronts Dr. Beck about it at his house attempting to beat him with his cane and failing miserably.. Dr. Beck once again follows Sophie to the mall. This time she is with her best friend and Dr. Beck confronts her and her friend and tries to give her a gift, a doll exactly like the ones she has in her room. Sophie refuses the gift, and she and her friend walks away freaked out. Dr. Beck comes home afterwards and has another mental breakdown by saying "nobody cares" while tearing apart the doll he was going to give her. Despite all of these events, Sophie's father still refuses to believe that Dr. Beck did all of those horrible things and does not want to ruin Dr. Beck's career, but Sophie's mother overrules him and says that they are getting another doctor. When they go to the hospital to pick up her CAT scans, she tells him off. Now realizing her mom is a real threat to his plans, Dr. Beck gets into Sophie's mom's records and realizes that she has a convenient allergy to penicillin and is also conveniently due for a refill of estrogen pills. He carefully opens a new medicine bottle and fills the estrogen tablets with penicillin and seals it back up to send it to Sophie's house. Sophie's mom unknowingly digests the penicillin and nearly dies as a result of it, but Dr. Becks plans are foiled by Sophie herself when she drives her mom to the hospital, much to his chagrin. Determined to have Sophie for himself once and for all, he crosses the line by chasing, kidnapping, and using chloroform on her while in a parking garage. He then proceeds to fake her death by taking a corpse who resembles Sophie from the hospital morgue, putting it in Sophie's car, driving it into a pole, and setting the car on fire. By now, everyone believes Sophie to be dead, so he takes her back to his house, dresses her in a hospital gown, and gags her and ties her legs and arms to a bed. The hospital gives Sophie’s parents her personal effects which include the ring that was on her scorched body, but Ryan realizes that it isn’t the ring he gave Sophie and suspects that she’s still alive, thinking Dr. Beck is up to something yet again. Ryan and Sophie's mother go to Dr. Beck's house to investigate and unbeknownst to them, Dr. Beck heard them drive up and used chloroform on Sophie and put her in the wooden trunk at the foot of the bed. After they storm into the house and look around, they end up in the bedroom with Sophie in the trunk. Dr. Beck sits on the trunk at the foot of his bed, feigning his grief, and Sophie's mother, not realizing that Sophie was inside the locked trunk, sits next to him and tries to console him. She and Ryan then decide they should leave. Sophie begins to wake up as they were leaving and realizing where she is, she screams for help causing Dr. Beck to slap his hand on the chest, telling her to calm down. Later, he reties her up to the bed, and she wakes up again and realizes her only attempts at escape is to play along with his plans. She tells him to untie he hands so they can have sex. He is hesitant, but she leans up to kiss him and distract him. Sophie informs Dr. Beck that she has done it and she knows he’ll be good at it because he’s “an expert on the human body.” Dr. Beck then tells her he “did take a whole semester of gynecological studies". When one of her hands is free, Sophie tries to stab him by using the knife he brought in with her food. Dr. Beck quickly catches her hand and informs her, while having another mental breakdown, that he is going to punish her by cutting off her arms and legs and cutting out her tongue so she will need him to take care of her. While Dr. Beck is out of the room setting up his surgical instruments in the kitchen, Sophie is able to free herself from her restraints just in time. He gets back to the room and realizes Sophie escaped from the room; she hits him in the back of the head with a lamp and runs down the stairs. Dr. Beck catches her trying to run away and chases her throughout the house, finally catching up to her as she struggles to unlock the front door. Sophie, armed with one of his golf clubs, hits him in the head repeatedly before finally knocking him unconscious. Sophie then steals his car keys from his pants pocket and steals his car to escape from his house before he wakes up again and drives herself home. Sophie then gets home where her funeral is in process. Her best friend is giving her eulogy as Sophie walks toward the crowd. Her friend gasps, causing everyone to turn around and gasp. Her parents and best friend rush to hug her and Ryan runs to her, and they share a kiss. The movie ends with the police storming Dr. Beck's house to arrest him, but Dr. Beck is not there. It is revealed that he went to Cabo San Lucas, Mexico. He is sitting at a restaurant table waiting for someone, and he says “She’ll be here any minute" and the screen cuts to black, hinting a sequel is to come in the future. Stalked By My Doctor: The Return Several months later following the first film Dr. Albert Beck is still hiding in Mexico with the FBI looking for him for kidnapping Sophie and faking her death, shortly later he saves another teenage girl this time a girl named Amy from drowning in the ocean. Gallery Category:Movie Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Stalkers Category:Perverts Category:In love villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Old Villains Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Master Manipulator Category:Karma Houdini Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Lover Stealers Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Imprisoned Villains